coconut_fred_and_wonder_pets_and_murpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assist Trophy
Assist trophies are items that randomly summon all kinds of random guys. Characters *Stingy: Takes away everyone's items and then yells "This game is MINE!" *Resetti: RESETS THE STAGE. *The Amazing Mushroom: Does something amazing. *Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro, & Footi Murp: Nothing much so he just dies. *Lanky Kong: Spazztically moves his long arms all over the place. *Chilbo: JUMPS OUT OF THE SCREEN AND KILLS YOU. Although, this one was deleted because he nearly ripped off Reggie's face. *Shulk: All he does is say "I'M REALLY FEELING IT" a trillion times. *King Pig (will remove if possible character): summons minion pigs to attack the other players, acting like King Dedede's brawl final smash. *Chomly: Sixes start flying everywhere. *Snoop Dogg: Goes MLG all over. *Doge: Goes MLG all over. *Peridot: Goes MLG all over. *Ollie the Bunny: Says "Ollie, Ollie, Ollie to the rescue!" and pretends to save animals like the Wonder Pets, but ends up throwing Mr. Frog and Rock at enemies. *Harpy (from Puyo Puyo): Sings in her ridiculously annoying voice. *Rocket (Little Einsteins): Flies in and fills up most of the screen, while playing the Little Einsteins Theme Song Remix really loudly. *Hugh Neutron: Starts shooting ducks everywhere. Many, many, grape-wanting ducks. *Jar-Jar Binks: Gets so annoying that people start taking damage. *GET OUT Frog: Rainbows go everywhere and you get a seizure. *Gaylord Robinson: Starts screaming at people, but takes no damage. *Unicorn Brothers (Teen Titans Go!): Play their loud music and take damage. *Zaptor: Electrocutes himself then throws Hamlogna sandwiches. *Jewel Sparkles: Smashes everyone with her fist after eating a huge cheesecake. *Leonard: Kills you because you ruined a perfectly good bag of chips. *Carl: Cuts off your hands and eats them because his stomach had the rumbles. *Johnny Johnny's Papa: Forces everyone to open their mouths so he can see they are "lying." *Gox: Gives everyone a self-destructing mustache. *The Yee dinosaur: Makes everyone say YEE! *King Nixel: Nixes the game and your game becomes Join The Nixels 2: The Squeakwel. *Crazy Dave: Kills you because he's crazy. *Sheen: Summons Ultralord and kills everyone. Technically there is no point in summoning Sheen. *Turg: Turns in to Mega Turg and melts your enemies. *Oilo (from Qumi-Qumi): Just follows you around and says OILO! Then, he explodes and the screen gets covered in oil. *Snee: DO NOT bring this one up... *Apple Blossom: Shoves Snee in the face of everyone. *Tito D**kman - Says "TITO D**K D**KMAN BABY" googolplexian times. *Jawns - Gets Bismuth, Krog, and Yelmut since he's a mix of all 3, to attack the players. *Aparri - Throws Rare Spike Collars like Shurikens at everyone. *TheNoxian: Throws Steven Universe Fetish Art at everyone for no apparent reason, you can disable this with parental controls. if you put Screemu in the match while you get him in the match, he gets triggered by it so he yells at him saying "FETISHES ARE HORSE PEE SO GIT 0UT!!!!!! CLUMPY CLODS." *Kyu The Mouse: Same as TheNoxian but she does it in a nanosecond. *Objectoes: Same as TheNoxian but it's BFDI fetish art. *Grut: Says "Dr Maheswaran found out how Kevin was treating Steven and Connie and decided he needed to be punished, maybe spending some time as her foot slave will teach him some manners" for no apparent reason. he's the complete bizarro version of Turg. *Phil: Gets Jack and sings the nutshack theme. More coming soonish. Category:Items Category:OP items